BehindTheScenes BETA: The Makings of a Good Story
by Lady Stormdancer
Summary: Ugly, stupid crackfic thingy. The funniest RanDoM thing I've written to date..this was one of the first things I ever wrote and I HIDE ON HORROR at it now. OAO So, Sit back, an' Enjoy my Naruto&Pokémon centric party that never ends! *runs away screaming*


Behind the Scenes Special: The Makings of a Good Story

Disclaimer: "Why _do_ people do these things, anyway? We all know that the author can only _own_ their Original Characters & the plotline. An' if you thought otherwise; I laugh at you."

"**This is gonna be good..."**

Grinning happily, I look down at the ingredients next to the industrial-sized mixing bowl.

Without (much) haste, I started to add everything in.

"**First, a perfectly-balanced storyline drama for the base..." **That fell in with a 'plop'.

"**Oh, hey! Let's not forget **_**emotion**_**, definitely the emotion.." **

I pour in the whole bag, then scratch my head.

"**My whole lifetime I've been wonderin' where **_**mine**_** went..." **

I shrug and continue on.

As the bag hits the floor, its tattered label reveals my name.

After opening another bag to look at its pear-shaped contents… **"Aw crap. Most the **_**Pairings**_** went bad…" **

I start picking out the good ones, leaving the 'over-ripe' ones to be thrown away with the bag.

"**Oh well, I wasn't gonna use too much of this anyway.. Not like it's gonna be love-centric an' turn out like most the others..."**

'**What's funny about these things, is they usually start out pretty much one-sided.. guess that's why they look like pears…'**

"**Yick-"** I pull out a particularly nasty one.

"**-an OCxOverusedClichéBishie pairing..."** I trailed off as I promptly threw it elsewhere.

"**Meh, zest of humor…" **- **'Heheh, **_**Fishy**_**..'**

"**Mysterious-ness…"**

"**And plot twists!"** - **'Mm... Cheese puffs!!'**

I grabbed the pile of old and tattered hardbacks that I'd set off to the side, most of which I had sifted from the local bookstore's clearance rack.

But a few had been ones _I_ didn't want.

"**I don't even remember how I got those.. It's not even something I'd really want to read..."**

'**Meh. Waste not, want not.'** I concluded that thought by chucking them into the mix.

The other two… really outdated medical textbooks I had found thrown in the back of my 'roommate' & I's overstuffed bookshelf.

'**Nah, he won't miss them. I bought him the current series for his last birthday!'**

"**So, lotsa stratagem.. intelligence and logic… which will hopefully negate any authorial idiocy."**

(Author: On my part, of course. Well, since her and I are one and the same... It's just that she's a _part _of me...)

'**Don't want some walnut-brained **_**flamer**_** harassin' me about something I didn't even see…' **

'…**and **_**would**_** be ****horribly**** embarrassed by if not informed…'**

"**Ya can't imagine the horror my wrath can.. ****will**** bring."**

A malevolent and vicious snarl of a feral grin spread across my face, as I visualized it.

Continuing that thought… **'We're all human, we make mistakes- mostly without even realizing it…**

**An' the idiot had **_**naturally**_**, of course, done the stupid thing by making a total **_**snot**_** of himself- **_**instead**_** of informing the writer in a positive way, like constructive criticism, thus ****helping**** the writer like a 'reviewer' should. In fact, that's what 'reviewing' was **_**made**_** for!'**

"**Oh, irony! Whoever said it was dead?"**

For personal effect, I purposefully struck an over-dramatic pose.

Shakespeare, would be _commending_.. or _killing_ me right about now.

'**Great. Just when Diyne's not around, I do something that's **_**actually**_** funny…' **I sulked.

My musings-borne-of-logic were concluded when it occurred to me that I _still_ had work to do.

I popped out of nowhere with the spontaneous exclaim of: **"Back to work!!"**

I somehow manage to shove in some _fight scenes_. **"..For the action. **_**Can't **_**forget **_**that!**__**"**_

"**Sprinkle in a bunch of angst; it keeps things interesting." **I smirked.

"**My **_**whole **_**cache of conceivable **_**secret ingredients**_**…" **

I took a breath and wiped away some sweat. That stuff was heavy you know!

"**And now.. I'll need lotsa help for character-depth & character-interaction..." **

"**Ah! My partners-in-crime!"**

I ninja-jumped down from the platform above the enormous mixing container as a group of Naruto/Pokémon/etc characters mixed with a few of my OCs walk in.

"**Welcome to the party guys!!!"**

A few people cheered, many greeted me or waved.

Kakashi just stands off to the side- reading his…(Twitch)

**"Book." **

Without delay, he went off to start co-coordinating my volunteers' efforts, collaborating leadership with a certain _also_ masked-Kaleeshian general.

My (mostly genin & female) friends come up. Ino, of course, yells, **"Hey there, girl! We brought the **_**tunes!!**_**"**

Lauren then blared, **"Let's get this party started guys!!!!"** Without warning, her sugar-high-like bouncing turned into some slightly sketchy dance moves.

We all sweatdropped.

A Wartortle that stood off to the side just shook his head like he had to deal with this multiple times on a daily-basis...

But decided to dance after Hinata & I started-up the big stereo system that I had borrowed for today.

Hinata had also asked where my (sometimes hyperactive) pet-like companion, Diyne, had gone.

"**Oh, he's taking a nap; way too much excitement for **_**him**_** to handle... Heh, ya know."**

She nodded with a giggle and the other people around us smiled knowingly.

Naruto who had just walked up, was about to announce his presence (quite loudly), but decided not to upon hearing all this.

Kiba had then voiced our thoughts. **"He-he-heh. Yeah, we don't want a repeat of **_**that**_** party..."** Ah, so many stories to be told...

Akamaru whined, meaning _**"Aw, darn..."**_ looked a little sad; his accomplice of celebratory-mayhem wasn't to be found… until he found a band of puppy Pokémon to hang out with.

To which, Murphy's Law took over, as I had invited Hana & Tsume, Kiba's older sister & mother respectively- along with _their_ canine companions.

Chaos ensued until a few older dog Pokémon allied with the three Haimaru Brothers, Kuromaru, a couple of our dog summons that came, and whoever else found it entertaining to scold some miscreant pups.

All that remained was a rather unhappy Glameow, who was feeling a bit tied up...

Well, that was later on in the party. So back to the present!

After a second, Naruto offered to join us for some Ichiraku ramen, once Teuchi & his helpers fire up the stove, which we gladly accepted, as usual. And Hinata did blush, but she has gradually gotten better with that after a few years.

Soon enough, many spectators, _especially_ Sasuke (with Karin nearby) & Itachi watched intently as 'Rao', a _female_ Charizard starts a massive flame to heat the suspended container, holding my concoction, to a scalding-bubbling boil. Considering the size of the contents, the melting temp was fairly high.

A _certain_ _two_ had tried to inspire her **"**_**youthful flame"**_.

I massively sweatdropped.** 'Not like she couldn't before... Now that I think about it, that's why Tenten is so aggressive… she has to 'keep up' with those muscle-brained weirdoes in her team. Kind of.. excluding Neji, he's grown up somewhat and definitely not as stuck-up anymore.' **

I casually looked around, checking the goings-on, to eventually glance at that funky-crazy one-tailed bijou- the sand demon Shukaku.

I let out a chuckle, to which Naruto noticed and had looked over at the scene, as that psychotic tanuki was being pervert-slapped by the two-tailed demon nekomata, who preferred to be called 'Neko' apparently.

"**Haha!! Prob'ly a crappy pickup-line. He **_**so**_** had that coming to 'em!"**

He laughed.** "Hehehe!! Yeah! Kin'a reminds ya of some-people we know, right?"**

Of course he was talking about Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-ero-sennin, that closet-perv Ebisu…. the list goes on…

'**That's Japanese men for you.'**

I grinned a maniacal smirk as I reminisced on how I was known by the more perverse of the male-population of my 'pervert-bashing escapades', and then that one time when me & some kunoichi friends went on a girls-only spa-day outing to the hot springs, and that interesting conversation we had when we met up with Tsunade... We had shared a few tips on effective ways to 'bring upon justice' to the right of feminine privacy.

'**Ah, the simple joys of life…'**

Back with Shukaku, he managed to run into a few desert-dwelling/ground-type Pokémon to chat with.

By the way, I had personally asked the three bijou that had came (via jinchuuriki), not to cause trouble. On the grounds that I would let them _physically_ join in the party- that I had allowed out of my natural unbound kindness… and sympathy for the torture of being held prisoner like that.

They unanimously agreed (According to Neko's wistful comment, it was apparently a first.), and accepted it wholeheartedly.

Also, the only reason Shukaku was behaving _somewhat_-sanely (if you could call it that), was because of Neko, then Kyuubi's input- to back me up, and mostly the _presence_ of the other two. In demon-hierarchy he was the lowest; and witless in comparison, so he was naturally fearful of them. _Especially_ of Kyuubi, who was seen as an exalted emperor; to himself, a mere peasant.

While on the subject of Shukaku, I saw the Kazekage, Gaara, _actually __speaking_ too someone, --….

'**Speaking of the **_**demon-fox**_**…'**

I then spotted something quite interesting; the Kyuubi no Yoko was engaged in an in-depth conversation with a Ninetails, whose Vulpix kits were scampering around the sized-down bijou.

While on the subject, the bijou were 'miniaturized', because.. well, they're normally much bigger than we have room for! And I also wanted to allow them the freedom of being able to socialize with everybody else.

**"Who knew Kyuubi liked kits?"** I poked at Naruto seated to my left.

**"An' I think there's a chance he'll soften up to you, Naruto..."**

He nodded and smiled somewhat. **"Heh. Only time will tell, ey?"**

My only thought was: **'My God, an intelligent comment! The kid's hanging around me too much... and he's kinda matured lately.' **

Smiling happily, I absently swished my chopsticks around the ramen bowl as Naruto called to Teuchi's temporary Ichiraku stand for another round.

Glancing around at the tables, I noted all the civilians, Pokémon Trainers (Yes, Ash & friends too!), the more intelligent Pokémon, and shinobi of various ranks… genin, chuunin, jounin, the Hokage- Tsunade-sama… a few missing-nin, mostly Akatsuki.

'**Threatening.. er, 'warning' all suspicious persons from questionable activities by menacingly holding out my weapon, Kozuka, and promising my wrath upon any party-crashers… Check!'** That was accomplished beforehand.

Most people know _not_ to invoke my anger… A select few- especially Sasuke, had to learn the _hard _way.

Continuing my observating, I caught a glimpse of Suigetsu and Jugo chatting in the far corner, with the first asking the waiter for a bottled water…

No surprise there.

While on the subject of villainous organizations... I found James and Meowth chowing down at a table by the bar.

Though I wasn't worried much about _them_ in particular.

'**Besides Jessie, who got a 'coincidental' telemarketing call a few days ago, and won a free spa day... they really have nothing against me.'**

I smirked. My connections in the Pokémon world had actually paid off.

To crush any thoughts of criminal behavior, I had also informed them that many attendees are strong higher-level ninjas, so _that_ and an actual chance to relax, and free food!

'**Anyways, **_**Jessie**_** is the bad influence in the group…'**

At that moment, I had then spotted Kakashi & what I know to be his 'drinking buddies' laughing about whatever they were talking about.

'**Given some thought, I probably don't **_**want**_** to know…'**

When thinking about the Pokémon: **'Good thing Brock and a few Pokémon-breeder friends of ours volunteered to cook for them.'**

When thinking about the adults, namely Tsunade, Kakashi, and so on: **'Good thing I made this party **_**non-alcoholic!**_**'**

In the table across from us, I took notice that four artists were in a heated debate; (mostly) between Sasori & Deidara.

It was Tracy Sketchit, a Smeargle, & Sai who held the middle ground. The latter three were the only ones not arguing with each other…

I sighed. **'Figures…'**

Over by my big amalgam-containing bowl, Jiraiya commented to a Floatzel on how well & gracefully she stirred it with her Whirlpool attack.

"**As long as he's not peeping, he can live."** Tsunade said, as she and a couple older kunoichi sat down nearby our table.

(Our table consisted of the rookie genin teams, including Shikamaru, Neji, & Tenten, of course.)

All the kunoichi snickered at her remark, Naruto & I had smirked musingly, knowing full well what trouble he can get into.

We looked on as the crowd of water-type Pokémon had spread out, and along with Haku & Kisame, cooled the whole thing into a more manageable temperature, which was still _really _hot.

Plus a Politoed adding his effort in vain, with the older one of the _certain_ duo, Gai, cheering-on its _**"eternally fountainous powers of youth"**_.

The mini-me, also known as Rock Lee, was murmuring something about _**"youthful inspiration**_", while holding-up his fists and letting loose twin waterfalls of tears... which a nearby Swampert used to his convenience.

Naruto had looked back at me with a questioning intent, which I had partially noticed due to my usual habit of sitting in a chair slightly to the side.

And an **"Oy." **brought my attention to him. When I turned my head towards him in response he asked, **"Since you're borrowing **_**this**_** place for today, why didn't you also ask for a.. um,-"**

"**An Industrial-sized heating element."** I cut in, then adding, **"Or use that big industrial cooling system…" **I was pointing my thumb over to the 'pool' over by the far corner of the room. And some of my invitees had already taken the liberty to use it as such. **"Yeah…"**

'**Also because I kinda mentioned it to them.. an' I turned on those overhead lights above it….'**

For my fellow technical-minded people: It was a large subterranean (water-filled) tank that contained in its walls chambers of a gas, like hydrogen for example. It would help cool the water along with the high-powered circulation system.

"**It's pretty simple actually. Pokémon.. and of course us shinobi, like to practice their abilities, so their effort is actually like an ingredient in itself! **

**Otherwise, if I'd used the machinery- **_**or**_** let you use Rasengan, it would've damaged some ingredients and disrupt their delicate balance- like emotion," **He nodded.** "An' it would turn out too.. processed…"** I made a very expressive face, one that you'd make if you saw something _really_ icky, to which Naruto laughed at, and replied, **"And nobody would like that!"**

"**Yeah, a horribly put together plotline, a bus-load of mary-sue's, a bunch of half-attempts at.. well, everything! A totally unimaginative story altogether!" **I chuckled at the last part.

"**I'd be completely and utterly **_**embarrassed**_** to author that crap! An' this is actually my first time **_**writing**_** something!!"**

Naruto and a few people around us stared and blinked a little.

A bit shocked, Hinata spoke up with, **"Your first? How did you…. Really- only your first?"**

"**Yep, the only reason all this is running so smoothly, is because all the **_**hard work**_** I've put into this… **

**I mean, I've planned this for a long while now… This story is.."**

I took a moment to gather the words.

"**All my musings, and contemplations, even my **_**heart**_** and **_**soul**_** have been amassed into this single essence…"**

'**All of this partying is a celebration, of the creation of **_**the**_** plot; **_**my**_** plotline…'**

I completed my moment of inner-reflection, adding, **"When you work to achieve something, especially something so.. special. You do it as best you can, using all the effort you know possible- and even more than that if you're anything like Naruto!!"** We laughed at- actually with him, because that was too true not to!

Unknown to me where two things: As cliché as it sounds, Hinata had then steeled herself to try harder in life, and everyone else took their own trip down memory lane. Even Tsunade smiled lightly, remembering back to when she first met Naruto.

Unbeknownst to me, again, I had unwittingly touched so many lives in a single minute. Kinda sappy; but a true blessing indeed.

Finishing up my ramen, I had mentally gone back to a subject I hadn't finished…

'**One thing I hear monotonously is, **(cue annoying whine)** '**_**this s my first atemt 4 a fic'**_

_**So **_**frikin' **_**what**_** The only two differences between you and me is that:**

**If there is a word that I'm not exactly sure is spelled (**_**not **_**spelt****!) right, I go to my internet browser- that I left aside with dictionary .com on, and checked it out. And that site has a built-in thesaurus, a thing to find alternative meanings for words, so you don't sound like an idiot repeating common descriptive words.**

**Actually, in real life, I'm not the most eloquent of speakers… so my social skills lack. **(HATRED… sorry. -Author)

**So what are you complaining about?!**

**I can't even count how many times I've reread then edited this whole thing! It started out as a simple idea for a short & random-funny oneshot that I had started up in my profile!! Now look what it's turned into!'**

'**In short, there is something called a 'rough-draft', you learn about it in a **_**basic**_** English class…' **

(Author: Points and side-glances at Lauren. She whispers, "What? I'm texting my bff…" She's holding her cell right under her desk. "Laur, you're in _class_." "I know." Slaps forehead, muttering. "Little sisters…")

Then, I remembered something.

'_**Gah!**_** I knew it!! I shut down all the operations systems, but I forgot to unplug them!'**

No offense to them, but most Pokémon have the mentality or brainpower of a 5-year old. Better safe than sorry!

"**S'cuse me guys, I got work to do!"**

I left, going towards the operations interface, the large tarp-covered computer by the wall. Promptly unplugging it, and shoving the cords under the tarp.

With that accomplished, I had gone over to the main working area.

**"Uh-kay, muh friends! Time for the last ingredient!!"** I declared rather excitedly.

**"Ehm, Akizu..."**

Standing beside me was.. Kabuto.

Not _a _Kabuto,_ the_ Kabuto.

**"Yeah, Ka-chan?" **

It sounded a bit loud, even Naruto had just barely flinched at the volume.

Miffed at the term, he sighed in annoyance.

**"Stop calling me that... and shouldn't you have used all those ingredients **_**before**_** we all came in?" **

Dropping the nickname was un-negotiable.

**"**_**Maaybe...**_**"**

He raised an eyebrow; I only crossed my arms.

He crossed his arms in retaliation, and adjusted his glasses with frustration at my seemingly base-less logic.

**"Considering what you are conjuring, I'd assume that this ingredient wouldn't blend well at this point. All this.." **

He lifted a hand in the direction of the collective fire or water users.

"**..was for merging this mixture into a final product with the makings of a good story, correct?"**

I nodded yes, and crossed my arms further.

**"I left it out for a reason."** I said sternly, but the tone made it sound like I said the most logical thing in the world.

It probably was...

The guy knew I was stalling the explanation, so he decided to ask directly.

**"And **_**what**_** pray-tell, would that reason **_**be**_**?"**

**"Fine. **_**J**__**ust**_** watch... an'.. ya might wan'ta stand back..." **

I pulled out the mysterious bag of the last ingredient, and crouched slightly.

Reading my movement, he knew what was going to happen next; he backed away a few feet then had a hand on the side of his glasses.

Wasting no time, I allowed myself to meld into an increasingly familiar form–a bit more than a third of the way to be specific- and then took off into the air with a swift flap of draconic wings.

Deidara watched in awe at my seemingly explosive change coupled with the dramatic take-off. Knowing Sai & Tracy, they'd have their eyes glued for future sketching.

As I hovered above the mega-sized bowl, I held out the bag, and in all seriousness, said:

**"The last ingredient is..." **

I used a claw to cut a line across the bottom of the bag, then slashed at it to make sure…

A rain of assorted 'fun-sized' chocolate bars fell into the liquid abyss below.

**"Randomness!!"**

I boomed _way_ too cheerfully, as a lone crunchy-bar bounced off the rim unnoticed by everyone but Ricky, who was closer to it than anyone else. He caught the freefalling freebie and tucked it away for later. Like you wouldn't.

(Author: To be fair to my beloved readers, I'll give you all a tiny spoiler! That candy will also play its part in a certain Pokémon Arc…)

Expecting something much different, everyone sweatdropped, a few even face-faulted.

I grabbed one that was stuck in the corner of the bag.

**"Ooh, **_**special**_** dark chocolate!! My favorite!"**

Tossing the bag, I gleefully used my sharp canines and tore at the candy's plasticy-foil-ish packaging.

**'Mmmm….' **

Then shook the bag to make sure it was empty. To my disdain, there were none left.

"**Oh, Right! ****Now**** Ricky!"**

"**M-chop!/Roger that!"** The Machop enthusiastically grabbed the steering wheel-esqe handle of the crank near the edge of the raised platform.

The industrial-sized container had tilted somewhat over the gigantic metal mold that awaited below.

He managed to force it a handful of revolutions… then he had trouble.

A **"Use your unstoppable strength of youth!!!!"** in stereo, _over_ the stereo, had started an uproar of cheers.

Even the trio of Spinda, Plusle, & Minun did a routine in the somewhere in the crowd. That's actually a reason why I had invited them; I've been expecting Ricky to level up sometime soon. So, help-wise, the more the merrier!

"**You can do it Ricky! Dattebayo(/Believe it)!!" **(Author: Don't kill me. I hate the dub too.)

Various people in the crowd, and myself also chorused the above; a single loud voice had continued, added the last part.

And oddly enough, **"Keep it up, hun!!"** But hey, the 'bad guys' can't _always_ be nasty!

…Except a certain snake-like _freak_, who is technically oblivious (Author: "As usual…" Proceeds with eye-rolling.), to the very existence of all this..

I _made_ _sure_ of that... So let's all just forget about _him_.

I soared over to rest my wings in a silent crouch on the nearby side-railing.

After another turn, he was visibly struggling, and for him, that's something.

The sound of creaking preceded a metallic snap that rang throughout the building.

Momentum had pulled Ricky nearly over the edge but I was quick to grab him.

That sharp turn, the dive onto the metal flooring, and the edge of the platform that was pressing into my gut, hurt a lot, but it was still well worth it. (_Even if_ it was going to hurt a _lot_ more the next day.)

The metallic echoing had just now died down, inaudible past the current song playing; it would've also covered up any girl-ish gasping that would've been made.

The Machop was utterly surprised to see that he hadn't fallen and had two clawed arms wrapped around his torso and was being pulled up… my back was protesting at that. Like I cared.

After a second…

As he sat on the flooring, catching his breath, I spoke up from by the railing.

"**You know my nindo.. er, my motto… I **_**won't**_** allow my friends to get hurt, even if it was by **_**my**_** own action; I ****will**** do **_**anything**_** if it'll help."**

He ended it with one of my famous Diyne-inspired quotes**, "A promise from me, is a promise indeed."** He even lifted a finger for effect.

I laughed a bit, then looked upward slightly, staring off somewhere.

"**And… I knew you had a fear of heights..."**

"**So you told me to come up here right **_**before **_**you revealed your.. heh, 'mysterious secret ingredient'. **

**That way you could make sure nothing happens."**

Surprised, I looked at him for a second, but he smiled and finished before I could think of anything to say.

"**Fighting-types are supposed to be able to figure things out, logic and planning is essential in battle…"**

I felt like lightening the mood.

"**True- Heheheh.. You have been hanging around that Tyrogue haven't you?"**

He blushed slightly as he was caught off guard.

To shrug off the awkward silence, I looked up at what was left of the crank, and after a few seconds, I said:

"**Stupid rental…"**

Though giving the hunk of metal a slight kick, I flinched when a jolt of pain ran through my lower back as the vibration traveled upwards.

Suddenly remembering what I was _supposed_ to be doing, I had looked below quickly trying to think of a 'Plan B', after weighting my thoughts about asking Kyuubi for a favor, I decided that the flight down might jumpstart my mental processes.

Soon enough, I smiled knowingly. **"You ready for the ride down?"**

He paused; I had already made the decision anyways.

"**The first step is admitting the problem, and… somewhere along there you'll have to face your fears, with or without help. Preferably **_**'with'**_**."**

I wasn't directly looking at him, but he was probably in thought, absorbing all of this.

Flexing my wings, I crouched on all-fours, which, by the way, _definitely_ doesn't feel natural to a human. But it was apparently somewhat innate for me, and currently, I was physically more accustomed to it.

"**Get on my back and hold on tight…"**

He looked worried; I simply grinned.

"**I won't let you fall."**

He smiled a little and got on, putting his arms around my neck tightly…

"**Gck! **_**Too**_**.. tight…" **(O.-.Q)

"**Sorry…"**

Since I don't particularly like shifting form when I'm hurt- it's complicated, I couldn't go further into this form; if I could, it would be _much_ easier to fly even with the extra weight, so I had to settle with gliding.

Once again able to breathe, I got ready, jogged a few steps, and then jumped into an absolutely _glorious_ glide, to me at least, to spiral downwards.

As I maneuvered around the enormous hunk of metal, the rhythmic beating of my own wings and the upward rushing of wind sparked inspiration!

Nearing the ground, I leaned backwards and fluttered my wings forward & down to soften the descent, all to land before a crowd of my main characters.

Ricky immediately got off, perfectly content on solid ground.

Kakashi was the first to question. **"Are you guys okay?"**

He nodded a yes. **"Cha./Yeah."**

A few people had come up to him praising his efforts even though it was a failed attempt.

He was polite enough to show some modesty, even when praised with a **"Your passion of youth burns bright!!!!"** speech…

And Lee's... **"You are a true genius of hard work!! I will strive to attain the youthfulness required to have** **power such as yours!!! **_**YOSH!!**_**"**

The loud 'yosh-ing' successfully blanked my mind as I twitched involuntarily.

God only knows what collateral damage that caused…. I wasn't exactly in the right mind to coherently interpret (visual, or any form of) sensory input.

(O.-.o) My ears were also ringing and flinching occasionally.

'**Heightened senses can be a real drag sometimes…'** The odd thought skid its way across my mental surfaces.

'**Where did **_**that**_** come from?'** The former comment was worthy of Shikamaru's repertoire; and, somehow, I had actually spotted him somewhat nearby.

'**Whatever.'**

Regaining my composure, I shook my head to clear the stupor; my masked-sensei's question still hung.

For a second I blinked boredly then stretched wearily in a cat-like manner, and replied with _simplicity_ worthy of an _Uchiha's_ repertoire.

"**Yep-" **_Crik_

(0.-o) I froze; my eyes were open in surprise and as a pain reflex.

'_**That..**_** hurt…'** (o..-) **"Ow.."** I gritted.. then muttered and sank to the ground comedically.

(T.-.T) A couple people snickered at my pitiful self, but I didn't feel like looking around at the moment.

I groaned to myself in annoyance.

Whoever was standing near me said, **"I wish I could help, but y-"** Kabuto.

I finished for him; I have a habit of that...

"**My physiology is **_**just**_** too different. Yeah I know, **_**I know **_**that**_**… **_**I've heard it from you too much ta care."**

I coulda sworn he was smirking at me with that funny little snickery grin of his…

In fact, _I know_ he's smirking at me!!! **'Dang him….'**

It's best not to ask. Especially when I'm tick'd and scheming.

My tail's end-half had subconsciously started swishing. **'I'll have to confide with Naruto about a prank later…'**

It was that moment, I realized that I had my eyes opened slightly and they were somewhat focused in front of me, and at nothing in particular, of course.

But that changed, as I had then noticed someone was in front of me.

"**Kit, it seems you have a visitor."**

Surprised, I looked up to see Kyuubi, in all his majestic splendor; about the size of Bull, one of Kakashi's larger dog-summons, with his fiery red-orange tails elegantly trailing in the background, and in a rather pleasant mood.

It was a bit mesmerizing for a second, but then realization sucker-punched me out of cloud-9 as I now felt an unfamiliar weight on my back, in the shoulder area.

I lifted and cocked my head only for my vision to be filled with the color of budding leaves in springtime, and a bubbly smiling face…

"**Bi-bi biii!!/Hello there!!"**

"**Celebi…."**

I had unconsciously tried to get up on my elbows, only getting on one before pain made me realize what I was doing.

"**Eh.. Hey, about time you came!"**

"**Yep! And I brought some friends!!"**

I blinked, wondering who he.. it.. had meant. I couldn't really look around, let alone past the legendary Time Travel Pokémon's rather large head.

Plus my mobility was shot…

"**But first, you need some help!!"** His jubilant laughter gradually faded to reveal the soothing chime of ethereal crystal bells.

"**Heal Bell.." **I said to myself, as my internal knowledge of Pokémon kicked in.

The painful twinge had dulled into a faint aching sensation. Now, I was definitely gonna be in a better mood.

"**Thank you!" **I didn't know what else to say.

"**Your welcome!!" **He sang.

Now able to stand, he at least had the meager patience to let me get into a crouch, before grabbing my arm and flittering towards some destination, trailing me behind.

Thankfully not to too hard, as I was in a walking pace.

Along the way, the mass of Pokémon and humans had split to integrated groupings, and chatting away into their own conversations.

With food, fun, & refreshments, this was practically a party… which it was!

My sight-seeing was interrupted as I once again remembered that I had a job to do, but that would have to wait.

Because… Not too far away, and to my surprise, I was greeted by _more_ legendary Pokémon.

"**Hi, guys!! I found her!"**

Everyone, meaning Mew, Mewtwo, Latias, Suicune, two Lugia, a young Groudon & Kyogre, and a.. Lucario, looked over.

In the presence of this many Pokémon with such powerful of lineages, I did what anyone else would have done…

"**Hey!"** I brought up a hand and smiled.

Various greetings came from each of them.

Latias had floated over to give me a big hug. **"Oh, I missed you Latias! How've you been doing in Altair?"**

Her and I were pretty close, despite not seeing each other very often.

"**I'm doing good, and I missed you too!"** We hugged a second more, then let go so I could say hi to everyone else.

I went through Suicune to Mew, who was kinda bugging a few people, mostly Mewtwo; I waved, and gave a mental greeting to him.

Suddenly, I heard a young male's cry of **"Akizu!!" **as a Lugia tackle-glomp'd me. He was somewhere around my human size of 5'8-ish. Though, when in shifted form, I gain some height.

"**Silver! Boy, you've grown a lot haven't you?!"**

"**Yeah! I did, now I can fly some, and I even p'rfected doing a Gust!" **He looked very proud of that.

'**He was just learning when I first met him… Man, he's really growing up!' **

"**And I'm learning Recover, and my daddy's teaching me Hydro-Pump and mommy's gonna show me how to do Rain Dance and other weather-y stuff!!"**

I mentally sighed. **'Like a little boy with a new toy.. whether he be Pokémon or human!'** I sounded like his mother…

"**He's just like his father!" **His mother sighed; I only smiled happily.

"**Maybe next time you visit us, **_**I**_** can teach you how ta do some moves!!"**

"**Thank you Silver! I'd **_**love**_** that!" **I smiled; he smiled even more.

His tail was even wagging; mine was curled by my feet shifting around somewhat.

Silver had a question.** "Hey, why are you in yer dragon-form.. ish?" **

I blushed slightly and grinned a bit. **"****Oh, I had to.. for that last ingredient… and ta supervise for any mishaps…"**

I was a bit.. sensitive, about my abilities…

It was then, that an unfamiliar face came up.

"**Hello, Akizu. I am Lucario, of the Sinnoh region." **He bowed courteously, and continued.

"**Speaking of which, your show of bravery.. and compassion… it was very noble indeed."**

Surprised by being complimented by the bravest hero of the entire Pokémon world, my innate modesty kicked-in.

I blushed further.

To quote my companion, Diyne, **"**_**How very **__**Hinata-like**_ _**of you!!**_**"** in an accusing tone.

Pulling myself into smiling, I replied, **"Thank you, Lucario. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, and I'm glad you could come too!"**

'**Dang, even when he's gone, Diyne's still rummaging through my head.'**

:) .**But I am)**

**(Wha? Diyne?! You're.. I didn't feel you come in! An' **_**Knock**_** next time!!)** Obviously I was a bit startled.

**(And either you have bad timing or you did that **_**on purpose**_

**(0..O)** Recognizing my trying mental 'tone', he **(Meep!) **'d, and left me alone. Partially because I dragged then _shoved_ him out of my mind.

Lucario had noticed my wavering of emotion and tilted his head questioningly. I waved him off and explained,** "My companion."**

Thankfully, the young Groudon & Kyogre had come over.

The Kyogre said, **"Hi Akizu! I heard about the party from Mew and I told Groudon and brought him along!"**

With politeness broken, I replied**, "That's great! I wasn't expecting so many of you guys to be able to come!"**

"**Yeah! I know!!" **An interruption courtesy of Celebi.

The ever-excitable fairy Pokémon spontaneously started into another one of his famous.. er, _infamous_ stories…

None of us would stop him though, because they can be _really_ entertaining…

"**After you told me about the party and to tell everyone about it Akizu-I asked **_**everybody**_** and only these guys could come, an-and I wenta…"** Suicune managed to cut in. **"us"**

"**Yeah- an' **_**Raikou**_** said today he was wanting to 'Check out an Electabuzz baseball game, to see what the humans are fussing about'.." **

It was quite funny to watch him using finger quotes and rolling his eyes.

'**Heh, that's also why Casey couldn't come.' **

"**And Entei had to go to Arceus and Ho-oh's council conference-thingy meeting with Groudon and Kyogre's parents.." **

The hyper Celebi had buzzed closer to the mini-legendaries, pointing at them.

Silver piped up.** "And my daddy!" **

"**Yeah! Him too!" **He barely paused before he started up again, _attempting_ to count off names on his little fingers. **"****..and the 3-Birds.." **That's as far as he got before he threw out the notion of counting on his hand.

"**..and Rayquaza and all the other guys who had to go-Oh yeah, and Heatran, and Giratina, and-and mosta everybody else-like some of the guys in the **_**Sinnoh region**_**-that I haven't **_**mentioooned**_**-"**

"_**Celebi!!**_**" **Mew interrupted, whilst giggling.

(-.-.-)'** "Er, thanks Celebi, we get the point." **

I had to say it, because everyone else couldn't stop snickering enough to do so. Except Mewtwo, but he had a slightly amused smirk that reflected in his mind.

"**Oh, okay."** He smiled and shrugged somewhat.

"**So why don't you guys go party!"**

"_**Okay!!"**_

Somewhere after the wild party games, and a few absolutely _ridiculous_ rounds of 'Yo Mamma'… A lotta people jumped me, somehow catching me off guard and throwing me into the pool… partially landing on Kisame, hitting him on the head in the process…

He was one unhappy sharkman.

Now, I was running.

Not just to shake the water out of my.. er, scales- or to dry my soggy clothes….

I was in a mad dash for my _sanity_, with my pursuers trying to throw me into the pool… again.

'(Q.-.Q)' _**"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUHHH!!!!!!"**_

Suuure.. pick on the _hostess_ of the whole party...

_Poof!!_

I couldn't tell for sure at first- but I think a certain _pretty-boy_ Uchiha popped into my path. With the smoke to obscure my vision, he grabbed me, and was about to restrain me. But, upon feeling him touch me… Years of practice, on account of the rough-housing guys I've had to live with throughout my life- had honed this one skill into an unpredictable, maybe even uncontrollable, subconscious reflex in times of danger….

My flailing arms were bought down, only for me to use my momentum to fling him around and meet the floor in a karate-flip.

"**Leave me ALOOOOOOONE!!!"** I wailed, continuing to make my get-away.

Diyne, who had joined in the party 15 minutes earlier, was watching and giggling through all of this.

Even as, Itachi, of all people, sat _dazed_ on the ground.

Sasuke laughed.

Yes, you heard me. _Laughed_.

After some pointing and snickering, and a while later, when the on-lookers stopped staring.. as he had used his sharingan-emphasized 'Uchiha "_All your base_…" death glare' that he had long perfected into an art form (Author: Must.Resist.Emo-Joke!!), then he discreetly slipped out a disposable camera and took a picture.

Even better, his Sharingan were activated the whole time! So now, at his leisure, he could replay it over and over, repeatedly, in his head.

;) A plus for me, Diyne saw _all_ of it. (Author: Finally, enough dirt to knock that _pretty-boy_ down a notch! ¬¬ Darn egotistic Uchihas…)

Someone once said, "A picture paints a thousand words." And I've been known to add, "A video; a million."

But _that_ one. Could only be.. _priceless_.

I then remembered, in a single second of clarity- a moment that _actually_ made sense; _it was time_.

'**Okay, this'll hafta be… my Last Resort!'**

Knowing I was about to be cornered, and by a certain trio of ANBU out for some good-natured revenge... I started a long skid towards the wall, yelling out to them,

"**Hey guys, can you knock this off **_**please**_**? It's about time, suh I gotta do the **_**grand revealing..**__"_

Then nearing the wall, I jumped at it, rebounding and barreling into the air!** "..**_**right now!**_**"**

Taking in the instinct of opening my wings, and adding a wide mid-air 180 maneuver reminiscent of a rollercoaster loop, I was now hovering safely through the air.

Looking down, somehow, the word had gotten out faster than Naruto could talk- or Ino could gossip, because, before me was a crowd of pretty much everybody who came.

Actually, I had pretty much yelled that out, so _now_ I'm not that surprised…

Now, without my pursuers bugging me, I could put my flight-inspired plan into action!

I called over, **"Hey, Ricky!" **The Machop moved to the front of the crowd.** "I got an idea!"** I grinned knowingly.

"**Come over here."** I landed to a spot a bit away from the large metal objects, he followed.

"**So how are we gonna do this?" **

"**It's simple! To move it- and jumpstart that broken crank… Charge your best Focus Punch and run it into a Sky Uppercut!" **I grinned even more.

He looked upwards to the suspended metal container, looked down, and smirked happily.

"**Sure. That's a cinch!" **

I got out of the way, going between him and the crowd watching in front of the huge metal mold.

He stood for a second in silence, gathering his concentration; in a split second- sped over to launch a powerful upward thrust!

Though going against gravity, its sheer force would outdo Lee's Primary Lotus…

_SMACK!!_

It hit one side of the bottom of the container pushing up to let gravity take charge.

It's contents tipped over, to pour it all into the mold below.

Cheering erupted, I went over to congratulate him, **"Good job! That was-"**

A bright glow engulfed him, and it grew larger with him.

"**R-Ricky!!"** My eyes widened in realization.

The glow faded. **"Ricky! You're finally a Machoke!!"** I jumped up and down while hugging him.

"**And I'm not short anymore!"** he said happily in a now deeper voice. As a Machoke, he was now pretty much my normal height!

After some explaining to all the non-Pokémon knowledgeable people, and then their congratulating soon after that, Max's voice exclaimed from behind me.

"**Wow Akizu, that's very creative!"** I looked to see Ash & all his friends.

Dawn got to it before May did.** "You'd be great in the Pokémon Contests!!" **May agreed, adding: **"Yeah!"**

"**Thanks!!" **I replied happily. **"But I **_**have**_** done a few contests so far, though mostly in the Beauty ones and such."**

Lauren glanced at me from within the group, as we both rival in the contests.

Brock spoke. **"Really? Have you thought about entering Ricky in the Tough category competitions?"**

"**Actually, I haven't talked to him about it yet… Good idea though!"**

That got Ash & Brock riled up.

Ash broke first, pumping a fist into the air emphasizing his loud outburst. **"Then you'll have to face us at the next contest!!!"**

With a mental sigh. **'Boys are so **_**competitive**_**… it must be a guy thing. Too much excitement in the air ya know…'**

Naruto popped next to me with a grin, leaning over to say, **"I **_**like**_** this guy!!!" **

Which made me snicker some; an' I didn't hide it well, but no one really noticed, as the girls of the group were sweatdropping at Ash's over-enthusiastic pose. My heightened sense of hearing told me that their whisperings were of the same context as my previous thought.

By then, Ricky had rejoined us, and Max was now marveling over the taller Machoke and babbling on about the usual Pokémon facts he was known for.

Now onto my next task, I came up to the large group of Pokémon and said: **"Hey! Suicune, Kyogre, an' Lugia & Silver, I need your help next!"**

They gathered and waited for instruction.

"**I need to cool this down to where it can solidify. What type of moves can you guys use for this?"**

After some talking…

"**Okay, so Suicune uses his ice & wind powers on one side; and Kyogre, you can do a centralized Sheer Cold on the other, and Lugia does a Hydro Pump on Kyogre's side, and last but not least, Silver, you can do your **_**best**_** Hydro Pump on Suicune's side! Right?"**

"**Yes." "Uh-huh!" "Mh-hm!" "Yep!" **You can guess what came from who.

In case you're wondering, I needed to balance their powers, a younger and another more experienced, thus powerful, on either side for this to work out.

"**So, would you all do the honors?"** I held out a hand, and they got to work.

After little while, I flew to the rim, avoiding water and such… but I felt a tugging at the corner of my mind. I looked toward the source, it was Mewtwo.

So I let him in, so to speak. **'It's solid now.'**

'_**Thank you**_**, Mewtwo!'** I said back with thankful cheer, he replied with a feeling saying **'You're quite welcome.'** Then left my mind.

As you can tell, our relationship is… very odd. But we're friends none-the-less.

"**Okay guys, it's done!!" **I chimed.

More excited cheering from everybody.

"**It's time for the**_** grand unveiling!!**_**"** Adding **"Mew?"**

"**Okay, Akizu!"**

The mold surrounding my creation 'fwipped' seemingly out of existence, to reveal…

"**Behold! My plot/pot!!!!" **In a rare moment, my eyes sparkled with excitement and enthusiasm.

Silence reigned all around. Then started a confused murmuring.

"**A what?" **One of my main characters asked, confused and confuddled at the sight before them: A gigantic _shiny_ cookware-like object that had speckles of sparkles every which way.

I raised an eyebrow; confused.

"**A plot/pot."**

They remained dumbfounded.

Then, someone had the bright idea of asking **"How is it even possible for you to **_**physically**_** pronounce that?!"**

Somewhere, somebody attempted to say it. **"A… plot- **_**pot**_**?"**

I blinked.

"**Huh?"** I blinked again; still not getting it. **"No! It's a **_**plot/pot**_**."**

Finally, a named voice spoke. **"So what is this plot-pot.. **_**thing**_**, exactly?"** said Kabuto.

I took a second.

"**I told ya guys when I invited you all, it's to celebrate the beginnings of **_**my story**_**…" **

He added,** "Thus the party..."**

"**Yep!" **I smiled gleefully.

"**It's the **_**Plotline**_** for **_**My Story**___**"**

Kabuto continued. **"So this thing is…"**

"**The physical representation of it- that has found a way to exist in this plane of space."**

I added,** "It's actually not **_**the**_**story in**_** itself**_**… it's the means of the holding the basis of the **_**actual contents**_** of it."**

"**Get it?"**

Everyone stared blankly.

"**What?! What'd you think all this was?! Some funked-up Home-EC Class!?!"**

My voice resounded throughout the converted metalworks warehouse.

…………….

_-Author's Footnotes-_

I guess I'll start off by saying this.. This oneshot has author's notes sprinkled about, because it's more connected to me…

Come'on, I.. me & myself- as Akizu, threw the party. Meaning, I'm not an idiot; the main story won't exactly be written like this was. Got it?

An' as a note, and before somebody comments about it, my writing style is quite unique. It's written around and centrated on getting inside the character's head- all the thoughts, feelings, mind-sets they experience, and how they generally view things.

(One of the few good things about _actually _being intelligent _with_ ADD, is, I can get a multiple perspective on things, along with a greater insight on the mental workings of people, especially if I'm around them enough. But I'm still open-minded, and don't judge upon first glance.)

Wow, this whole thing turned out pretty long… It actually started out as a few Word pages long, I figured that I'd throw it into my profile. With the beginning section & two end sentences in mind, it grew faster than somebody living off of fastfood…

I won't lower myself as to _beg_ for reviews… but an author _thrives_ by them.

So I'll just ask that you leave your opinion- no matter how short or simple, it will still be appreciated and adored!

Oh, and any questions/suggestions/constructive criticisms are welcomed and awaited for.

;) Thanks everyone!


End file.
